


make you wet for it

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [23]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: College AU, Dirty Talk, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: For that dominant NSFW starter - "I can't wait to rip off your clothes so we can get started" + "Bathroom now. I need to be inside you " for Nagron 😃 I love the way you write for Nagron ❤️
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	make you wet for it

Leave it to Gannicus to throw the largest rager of the semester, barely a block from campus. There are people hanging out on the stoop, a cloud of cigarette smoke hanging hazy in the air that anyone entering has to pass through. The front entryway is packed too, coats and bags tossed everywhere, a mixture of solo cups on the floor. Gannicus himself seems to be holding court in the living room, the couches shoved against the walls, rug rolled up so people can dance around the rumbling speakers.

Nasir came with Naevia, her dedicated walker (like a driver but instead, making sure someone can get them home.) It’s all a joke though. Nasir loses her the minute they enter the house, pulled into Crixus’ arms and then led away, barely a backwards wave. It’s not like he hadn’t expected, and there isn’t really a reason to worry. If anyone could get Naevia home safe, it was definitely Crixus.

He makes his way across the living room, waving half heartedly to the cheers and calls of his friends. At some point, Nasir was certain he saw Duro, but the flashing lights had skewed him and when he looked back, all he saw was curls on top of some guy. It’s all frenzied and feverish, hands drifting and touching and drunk fondling that Nasir isn’t really in the mood for. He’s barely pregamed before making the trek over here and he needs at least another half dozen cups before he starts feeling pleasant about strangers.

The kitchen is in sight, the fluorescent light like a beacon in all the darkness, when hands slowly creep around his hips, drawing him back and tight against someone else. Eyes fluttering shut, Nasir could recognize this feeling anywhere. It’s accompanied a minute later by a slow, wet kiss to his neck, Agron’s cologne cutting through the stench of sweat and pot.

“You looking for me?” Agron murmurs, voice rough. Nasir can tell he’s been drinking, his hands warm as they slip under Nasir’s shirt, petting over his waist.

“I was looking for a drink.” Nasir answers, pressing back into Agron, rolling his hips slightly to the beat crashing around them. “I guess, you’ll have to do.”

“Here.” Slipping his hand out of Nasir’s clothes, Agron pulls a bottle out of his pocket, the flask carved with a German flag on the front. “Have both.”

“Seriously?” Nasir laughs, unscrewing the lid and taking a heavy drink. The whiskey burns when it hits his throat, spreading over his chest.

“Safest way to drink at a party.” Agron shrugs, taking it back.

“Is that the only safe thing you can do at a party?” Nasir raises his brow, turning his head to look at Agron over his shoulder. “I seem to have lost my friends.”

“Need someone to take care of you?” Agron leans in, nose burshing against Nasir’s as he rolls his hips purposefully into his ass.

They’re shoved into in the next moment, someone laughing and stumbling around, a man spilling beer on the floor. Agron swears loudly, using his grip on Nasir to push him to the side, taking the brunt of the force himself.

“Fucking idiot! Watch where you’re going asshole.” Agron snarls, shoving his shoulder hard into the man’s chest. The man, one of Crixus’ friends, seems to realize who he’s bumped into as in the next moment, he’s shoving his hands into Agorn’s shoulders.

“Fuck you man!”

Agron is quick to act, keeping Nasir behind him with a hand, he squares easily up to the guy, shouting something in German. From the stairs, Lugo suddenly begins stomping towards them, Donar on his heels. It’s going to quickly spiral into a full out brawl - but then Spartacus is there, hands up and placating, saying something to the man to get him to turn. For Agron, he pointedly sends him a look - one easily read as a warning.

“Come on.” Nasir murmurs, slipping his hand into Agron’s and tugging him away from the scene.

It’s not that he particularly minds when Agron gets into fights. It’s happened so many times before that Nasir barely bats an eye at it now, though he’s always nervous. Agron can handle himself, built like a brick house with a vicious right hook, but it’s not like Nasir ever wants him hurt.

They end up in some small alcove, a piece of the upstairs hallway, somewhere dark that no one really looks at you twice. It says something about Gannicus that all the bedroom doors are open - even if they’re occupied.

“Hey,” Nasir grins up at Agron, backed against the wall and pulling his boyfriend closer. “I didn’t answer you.”

“About what?” Agron lets his attention be drawn back to him, pressing an arm to the wall by Nasir’s head.

“About needing someone to take care of me.” Nasir walks his fingers up Agron’s chest. He’s always been good at playing coy, innocently staring up at Agron through his eyelashes. “Are you needed tonight?”

“Spartacus told me to take the night off.” Agron answers, green eyes sharp as he watches Nasir. “Why?”

Wordlessly, Nasir takes Agron’s hand, guiding his arm around him. The hallway is nearly pitch black, a strobe light hooked up in someone’s bedroom shedding flashes of light over in thin stripes of red and orange. There is no one to see, or at least, no one to care, as Nasir holds Agron’s hand against his lower back and then nudges it down. His shorts are loose, waistband soft, as Agron’s hand slips down and inside, noticing instantly that Nasir isn’t wearing anything under them. It’s not what gives him pause though, it’s the flutter of Nasir’s eyelashes, the gasping, as Agron’s fingertips hit warm metal.

“Oh babe,” Agron growls, leaning in even further so Nasir’s shoulders hit the wall behind him. “This for me?”

“Yes. I’ve been wet for nearly an hour, been thinking about you.” Nasir is all gasping breath and soft moans. He lifts his leg slightly, just enough that Agron can wrap a few fingers around the end of the plug, teasing at it. “Want you to rip my clothes off so we can get started.”

Agron’s palm stretches over Nasir’s throat, pressing heavy and tight as he guides him chin up. The kiss is dirty from teh start, tongues wrapping even before lips meet. It’s so hot in the house, the music droning under their feet, but Agron doesn’t give a fuck. All he cares about is the flutter of Nasir’s throat, of the half desperate way he whimpers when Agron pulls on the plug.

“Bathroom. Now.”

Drawing back, Agron motions his head towards the door on their left. It’s probably the only one with a functioning lock. Nasir moves on coltish legs, gazing back at Agron over his shoulder as he slips inside. Agron lingers in the doorway, blocks the view from anyone who might be coming up the stairs, watches in the dark as Nasir’s shorts hit the floor and he slowly sinks to his knees. Before he can reach the tile though, Agron is stepping inside, catching him by the arm and shutting the door at the same time.

“Ah, no.” Agron commands, his voice pitched in a way that makes Nasir’s legs begin to shake. Their eyes meet in the mirror, barely visible with the orange glow of the nightlight. “We’ll have time for that later.”

“Right now.” He kicks Nasir’s legs wide, watches the way he gasps for breath, spread over the sink. “I need to be inside you.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me on my [tumblr](https://venomedveins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
